mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Vega (TV)
Great King Vega (Great Vega Daio) is the ruthless absolute monarch of Planet Vega and leader of the Vegan Empire, serving as the central antagonist of Grendizer. Background Vega had his planet's military forces move out to conquer the universe to expand his rule with his planet's use of Vegatron causing the planet to become unstable. Upon hearing that Planet Fleed, Planet Vega's neighbor had built a large super robot; Vega sought to take it for his army's own. King Vega used his daughter's Rubina engagement to Duke Fleed to invade Planet Fleed. Once arriving, Vega had his army attack Planet Fleed mercilessly with Vegatron bombs. But Duke found the robot and fled in a Spazer. With the Grendizer gone, Vega focused on conquering Earth. Ironically, this was the very planet Duke came to. Appearance King Vega is a orange skinned man with tall pointy ears, eyes with red scelera and black pupils, black markings, and a purple beard. He was a tall skinny man dressed in red and white skin tight suit with chest and shoulder padding and a red cape. He wears a purple helmet with three short horns and a blue demonic face decorating it. Personality King Vega is a ruthless and very cruel man, ruling Planet Vega with an iron fist. Seeing military might as the only true way to rule, he never hesitates to make underhanded tactics to get what he wants. One example is the engagement between Rubina and Duke he supposedly agreed to but actually had no plans to turn over his daughter and instead used it to spearhead the invasion of Planet Fleed. He is also very stubborn, refusing to admit the fault that it was the mining of Vegatron that is causing the death of Planet Vega. Despite being ruler of his planet, King Vega cares little for his people, leaving many of them to die when the core of the planet begins to break down. Still, he has shown sincere care for some of his more important subordinates. He is also more than willing to use unnecessary force to get his army motivated, destroying the base on Earth's moon to get the Empire to attack Earth. The only thing he actually seems to care about is his own daughter Rubina, wanting to give the universe to her in spite of their differences, refusing to use her as bait, and he became filled with thirst for revenge when Rubina was killed protecting Duke from Zuril. Abilities As ruler of Planet Vega, Great King Vega has absolute authority over the Vegan Empire. He gives orders directly to Blaki and Gandal in the invasion of Earth. While hardly ever seen in battle, King Vega commands the King of Vega that can fight in space. While his subordinates do most of the work, he is capable of effective strategy as shown when King Vega had his ship approach Earth and keep enemies off of it. History King Vega first appeared on a screen after Blaki's fleet encountered the Grendizer on Earth. He would appear throughout the series giving orders to Blaki and Gandal until the destruction of Planet Vega. In the final episode, he destroyed Skull Moon Base, his only goal to conquer Earth without turning back, however Grendizer and the Cosmo Special attacked his mothership. After a long battle, Duke had the Grendizer destroy King Vega's mothership, ending his reign forever. Gallery ZXC (5).jpg ZXC (8).jpg King vega.png Vega.gif Hahaha.png Capture that hot dog cart.png This king is on fire!.png I am Great Vega Daio.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Vegan Empire Category:Grendizer Villains Category:Villains